Ahora somos una familia
by AislyWaters
Summary: La vida de Daichi y Koshi después de adoptar a los pequeños Shoyo y Tobio. AU/DaiSuga/Posible Shota!Kagehina
1. Chapter 1

Me tomó mucho tiempo decidir si publicar este fic o no. Hasta ahora no he podido comenzar el manga, lo único que he visto es el anime, así que no creía que pudiera manejar muy bien a los personajes y las relaciones que hay entre estos. Pero el otro día me aburrí tanto en clases que comencé a escribir tramas para futuros fic's así que ¡Véanme! Ahora, las aclaraciones de siempre;;

D: Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esto es yaoi, hxh, amor gay, como gustes decirle hombreeeee

Esto es el prólogo, seguramente los capítulos serán más largos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_"Ahora somos una familia"_ **Por AislyWaters

* * *

Dejar a sus familias, sus trabajos y sus amigos en Japón no había sido algo sencillo para Daichi y Kushi. Pero era la única opción que tenían si querían poder tener lo que siempre habían anhelado desde el comienzo de su vida en pareja.

_Tener una familiar propia._

Lamentablemente nacieron en una nación donde ni siquiera les permitían estar juntos legalmente. Al principio ese no era un problema, solo se trataba de un papel. Pero conforme pasaron sus años como pareja la necesidad de festejar su unión, hacerla oficial, comenzó a mortificarlos. Y poco después tener una familiar también comenzó a ser un deseo de ambos.

Y ahora estaban en un nuevo país, estaban a punto de comenzar de nuevo, la vida que creían era la mejor para vivir siempre rodeados de felicidad.

Pero, claro, esa felicidad se estaba tardando.

No es que se quejaran, sabían que había gente que tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo. Pero tardaron 6 meses para mudarse a Colorado-que, por cierto, los mató de frío los primeros meses ahí- , y ahora llevaban más de un año esperando que aceptaran su solicitud de adopción. Y, aunque fueran lo más positivos posible, la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa disminuía cada vez que revisaban el buzón.

—_No importa._— _Había dicho una noche Koshi._—_Podemos intentar en otros lugares. No podemos ser aceptados en nuestro primer intento._—

Aunque sus palabras tenían el objetivo de aparentar estar despreocupado, para Daichi solo significaba que Koshi estaba igual o más deprimido que él. De ellos dos, Koshi era quien más anhelaba una familia. Si, recordaba esa clase en la preparatoria, cuando la maestra les preguntó las metas que tenía cada uno para el futuro; lo único que contestó Koshi fue:

_"Quiero tener una cálida y amorosa familia."_

—_Tienes razón._—_Le contestó tratando de hacer a un lado la culpa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._— _Van a tener que llegar en algún momento._— _Le dedicó una sonrisa para después depositar un beso en su cabeza y apagar la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche._

¿Quién diría que al día siguiente Koshi encontró un sobre diferente en el buzón?

_"Su solicitud ha sido aceptada"_


	2. Capítulo I

**Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Notas al final~**

* * *

**"A**hora somos una familia**"**

**C**apitulo **I**

El edificio tenía una cantidad de niños mayor a la que la pareja se imaginaba, variaban entre los meses hasta los 12 años, unos eran altos y otros muy bajos, los colores de cabellos también variaban, por no hablar de sus peinados.

Kōshi y Daichi no entraron a ninguna habitación, pero el solo pasar junto a las puertas era suficiente par que sus tímpanos dolieran.

—Son niños.—Se apresuró a decir Kōshi para tranquilizar a Daichi.—Es normal en ellos ser un tanto... inquietos.—

Daichi, como respuesta, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El trayecto a la oficina continúo de esa manera, sin decir palabra alguna y solo escuchando el ruido de los niños en las habitaciones. Al llegar a la oficina, una joven mujer los recibió en la puerta.

—Muy buenas tardes, señores.—Mostró una amable sonrisa.—Han sido puntuales, pases.—

La oficina, que no era nada fuera de lo común, tenía una ventana con vista al patio detrás del escritorio de la mujer. Una vez que los tres tomatón asiento, la mujer volvió a hablar:

—Lamentamos mucho hacerlos esperar tanto.—Kōshi mordió su lengua para no decir algún comentario inapropiado.—Pero sufrimos unos cuantos... cambios en estos meses. La mujer que dirigía este lugar antes tenía ideas un tanto... atrasadas.—

—¡Oh! Entendemos, entendemos. No hay problema alguno.— Kōshi sonrió haciendo un simple movimiento de muñecas para restarle importancia.—Ya teníamos una idea de que esto no sería tan rápido.—

—Y no lo es.—Afirmó la mujer.— El promedio de tiempo de espera es un año y medio, al menos en este lugar.— Desvió su atención de la pareja para abrir un cajón del escritorio y sacar una carpeta.— Antes de que puedan ver a los niños quiero confirmar la información que tengo aquí.—

Ambos asintieron.

—Bien.— La mujer abrió la carpeta.— Kōshi Sugawara originario de Japón y graduado en derecho en_ Tokyo Metropolitan University_, mientras que el Sr. Daichi Sawamura está graduado en Ingeniería. Ambos de familia de clase media, de la Prefectura de_ Miyagi_ y con un registro académico promedio, además de ex-miembros del equipo de volleyball de su escuela media, una de las 8 mejores de su Prefectura.— Leyó la mujer, su tono de voz sin cambiar en ningún momento y su agarre firme a la carpeta.

Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Y hablando de su vida como pareja, ustedes aún no están casados.—Les acusó.

—Uh, así es.—Afirmó Kōshi, quien ya se había esperado aquella pregunta.—Queríamos que el niño, o los niños, estuvieran presentes. Además de que, al ser todos nuestro conocidos de Japón, queríamos estar seguros de que nuestras fechas coincidieran.—

—Pero vivimos juntos.—Agregó Daichi.

—Lo sé, aquí lo dice, también que la casa está en buenas condiciones.—Le cortó la mujer.—Tienen todo en orden... pero mantendremos nuestra atención en ustedes hasta que pase la boda o, incluso, varios meses después de esta.—Al notar la palidez que habían tomado los rostros de los hombres frente a él se apresuró a agregar:—Pero no hay que preocuparse, es el proceso que siempre tenemos que seguir.—

—E-entendido.—

—Entonces.—Los finos dedos cerraron la carpeta y la mujer se levantó de la silla.—Ahora es momento de que vean a los niños.—

* * *

—Shōyō, ocho años. Fue traído aquí después de que migración lo salvó de ser vendido a un adinerado pedófilo, lleva aquí más de 3 años.— Dijo la mujer una vez que llegaron a una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la oficina en la que estuvieron minutos atrás.

Los dos hombres miraron con curiosidad al pequeño niño que saltaba por cada rincón de la pequeña habitación. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por el esfuerzo y una tonta y torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

El niño estaba tan sumido en su emoción que no se percataba de la presencia de los tres adultos.

—Shōyō.—Le llamó con una voz extremadamente melosa la mujer.— Han venido a verte.—

Los saltos cesaron, los marrones y gigantescos ojos del niño se fijaron en ellos, los examinó rápidamente y la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió más, al punto en el que Daichi y Kōshi pudieron ver el hueco entre sus dientes.

Usando de manera sorprendente sus cortas y regordetas piernas, Shōyō saltó menos de tres veces antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¡Mu-mucho gusto!—Exclamó con su espalda exageradamente recta y sus manos aferradas a su pantalón corto. El rubor en sus mejillas se extendió hasta su cuello.—Soy Shōyō.—

—Un placer, Shōyō.— Le respondió Kōshi inclinándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño.— Yo soy Kōshi y él es Daichi, llevémonos bien ¿Si?—

Los ojos de Shōyō se ampliaron, un extraño brillo en estos y sus dientes más visibles a los adultos. Asintió tres veces con la cabeza, sus desorganizados cabellos anaranjados agitándose en el proceso.

Los tres adultos frente a él (o cualquiera, hay que admitir) sonrieron ante la ternura que transmitía Shōyō.

Pero entonces la sonrisa del niño desapareció y en su lugar apareció una extraña y desagradable mueca. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron y cruzó sus brazos a los segundos. La mujer, al ser quien más conocía al pequeño de los tres adultos, se extrañó ante aquella acción.

—¿Shōyō? ¿Ocurre algo, pequeño?—

—Usted dijo que nos verían a Tobio y a mí, no sólo a mí.—

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de la mujer.

—Cierto, cierto, pero ¿Hay un problema en que los vean por separado? Ellos verán a Tobio después de verte a ti ¿Entendido?—

Shōyō la miró por un largo tiempo pero al sentirse satisfecho con la respuesta volvió a mirar a la pareja que lo visitaban hoy.

—Bien.—

* * *

Tobio no volvió a ser mencionado durante dos horas. Daichi y Kōshi descubrieron que Shōyō sentía una gran pasión por el volleyball y que tenía energía de sobra (no es necesario decir que ambos le rogaron un descanso al niño, quien solo los miró como si estuvieran locos pero al final aceptó). Fue muy respetuoso con ellos durante esas dos horas, seguía las conversaciones que los adultos comenzaban y el mismo intentaba comenzar alguna cuando el silencio tomaba lugar entre ellos.

Kōshi y Daichi podían decir que Shōyō era perfecto, que no tenían quejas de él.

Pero entonces llegó Tobio de la mano de la mujer. Shōyō había corrido hacía él apenas entro en su campo de visión y comenzó a gritar cosas como: _"¡Al fin llegas, Tobio!" "Creí que no vendrías ¿Sabes?" "Me sentí mal por tu culpa, tonto, toooonto." _y_ "¡Ellos son genialeees! Son muy 'ghaw' y a la vez muy 'phaw'"._

El brillo en los ojos de Shōyō había cambiado, pero los adultos se sentían igual de tranquilos.

Oh, se habían equivocado un poco.

Todo comenzó cuando Shōyō sugirió que jugaran 2 vs 2 ahora que eran un numero par, no sin antes aclarar que el haría equipo con Tobio. Pero el azabache niño se negó, llamando a Shōyō _'inútil'_ de pasada.

El niño de mejillas rechonchas y cabello anaranjado lloró sin parar después de eso.

La mujer llegó a los minutos, cuando el llanto de Shōyō pasó de simples lágrimas a ruidosos sollozos, respiración entrecortada, y un Tobio gritando que parara incluido.

—En serio lamento que pasara esto.— La mujer ahora cargaba a Shōyō en sus brazos, el pequeño escondía su cara contra el cuello de esta e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.— Esto ocurre ocasionalmente, la mayoría del tiempo ellos dos se llevan bien...—

—Si, nosotros también pensamos en eso al verlos.—Dijo Daichi. Su mano estaba posada en el hombro de Kōshi en un intento de que el nerviosismo que lo había invadido al ver a Shōyō llorar lo desapareciera. Dio una rápida mirada a su pareja.— No tiene por que disculparse.—

—Es mi trabajo.—Le interrumpió.— En la próxima visita estarán separados, ténganlo por seguro.—

Kōshi y Daichi se miraron entre sí.

—¿La próxima vez?—

—Si, son de cuatro a siete visitas para que el niño conozca a su familia.—Explicó.— Creí que ya lo sabían. Como sea ¡Señora Roberson!— Llamó la atención de una señora mayor que pasaba por el pasillo junto a un pelinegro de peculiares ojos.—¿Puedes llevar a Shōyō a su habitación? Tengo que despedir a los señores?—

—Claro, no hay problema.—Respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a donde ellos. Dio dos suaves palmadas a la cabeza de Shōyō.— Pequeño, ven conmigo. Kenma quiere jugar contigo ¿Sabes?—

Shōyō asomó sus ojos marrones por encima del cuello de quien lo cargaba y miró en dirección al suelo sólo para asegurarse de que la mujer mayor no estaba mintiendo y, al confirmar la información, se removió un poco para indicarle a la fémina que lo bajara.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos.—Dijo antes de irse caminando al lado del otro niño.

—Solo quería...—La mujer volvió a hablar.—Confirmar que siguen queriendo adoptar a ambos niños, entiendo si después de ver esa situación...—

—Está bien.—Dijo Daichi.— Si bien nos sorprendió y no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo.— Miró de reojo a Kōshi quien seguía viendo por donde Shōyō se había ido.— Lo intentaremos de nuevo, Shōyō y Tobio deben ser buenos niños.—

La mujer sonrió complacida con esa respuesta.

—Lo son, de verdad.— Los dos hombres pudieron identificar el cariño en la voz de la mujer.— Merecen una buena familia, crecer como se debe... espero que ustedes consigan eso.—

* * *

—Tobio y tu son muy... peculiares.—Dijo de repente Kenma después de terminar su jugo de manzana.

—¿Eh?—

Shōyō lo miró y parpadeó varias veces en un gesto de confusión. Sorbió con fuerza de la pajilla terminando así su propio jugo, de uva.

—Son muy cariñosos entre ustedes, a veces, luego son muy malos.— Explicó y se quedó en silencio.— Pero no puedo imaginarlos separados.—Agregó después, en un susurro.

—Uh.— Fue la respuesta simple de Shōyō.— ¡Oh! Los hombres de hoy eran geniales ¿¡Sabes!? Eran muy _¡'Phaw'!_ y ¡_'ghaw'!_—

Kenma observó al peli-naranja con una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me gusta verte feliz, Shōyō.—

Fue la primera vez que Kenma habló de manera tan sincera.

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza y lo poco interesante que quedó el capítulo, va un poco lento, lo sé. Por eso me gustaría saber que esperan de la historia y lo que les está gustando de ella, solo quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien ·n· **

**Dudas, sugerencias y amenazas se aceptan~. **

**Muchas gracias a** _**AoKi4ever, CazadoraDeSombras, Chinita-sama, , Karu-suna, Patt Barton, Guattordici, kotoko-noda, lulu.c1t4, luxie-chan, , natsumi19, rin06rimichi, xime1712, nekonoha, schindlerList, Suzaku Namikaze, y sobre todo a GriisleChan, nekomisakichan, sensual Guest, shia1624, VirusK, Adela, Sunny013 y MissSwet **_**por sus reviews. En serio se lo agradezco a todos, sin importar si era un review, favorito o follow, ¡nunca antes una de mis historias recibía tal respuesta tan rápido! Dios, no me juzguen por emocionarme con facilidad. **

**Espero volver aquí -sobretodo en esta historia, pero no me culpen si regreso con un 1827 o _Las vacaciones de Obaasan, _****digo, ahque.- **

**¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí~! **


	3. Capítulo II

**Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Notas al final~**

* * *

**C**apítulo **II **

Se habría paso entre los demás niños, los empujaba sin piedad y seguía caminando sin mirar a quien empujaba. Los afectados miraban como su figura se alejaba cada vez más y más y regresaban a sus anteriores actividades cuando lo perdían de vista.

Con el transcurso del tiempo el niño comenzó a impacientarse, su mirada dejó de ser calmada y neutra para pasar a ser una llena de miedo, sus iris se movían de un extremo a otro y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, sus aún cortas piernas se estiraban lo más que podían y procuraba que su respiración mantuviera un buen ritmo.

Empujó con fuerza la alta pared de vidrio que daba al patio trasero, las huellas de sus manos quedaron marcadas en el vidrio y él soltó la puerta una vez que consiguió un espacio de tamaño suficiente para pasar por él. Una vez fuera sus apresurados pasos regresaron.

—Oye tú.—

El niño detuvo sus pasos frente a una pequeña rubia. Ella enrojeció al reconocerlo.

—¿O-ocurre algo, Tobio?—

—¿Sabes dónde está el bobo de Shoyo?—

—O-oh.— En su voz se vio la duda de la niña.— Está por allá.—

Tobio siguió con la mirada la dirección en la cual apuntaba el delgado brazo de la rubia, se detuvo al encontrar a quien buscaba: Shoyo se encontraba en el extremo contrario del patio, sentado en el pasto bebiendo de una caja de jugo de naranja. Se apresuró a correr en esa dirección y a medio camino grito un "Gracias" en agradecimiento a la infante.

—Shoyo.—

Se detuvo a un costado del peli-naranja procurando no acercarse tanto como estaba acostumbrado, tal vez a menos de un metro de distancia. Tobio tuvo que apretar uno de sus pequeños puños para evitar sentarse junto a él como tenía de costumbre.

Shoyo no lo miró.

—Shoyo.— Le volvió a llamar.

No hubo respuesta. Shoyo sorbió de la pajilla y giró su cabeza al lado contrario.

—Vine a disculparme, tonto.—

—Ajá.—

La cara de Tobio enrojeció -por el enojo, por supuesto- y su boca se abrió levemente. Sus cejas se fruncieron y su mente comenzó a formular mil y un insultos y gritos en contra del más pequeño. Pero entonces se percató de algo.

De nuevo caían lágrimas de la cara de Shoyo.

—Tobio ha vuelto a hacer llorar a Shoyo, Sra. Directora.— Dijo Kenma al llegar junto a la mujer.

* * *

Dos días después de la visita, y uno antes de la próxima, Koshi llamó a Azumane al regresar del trabajo. Se dejó caer en el sofá más grande en el centro de la sala de estar y mantuvo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja derecha. Esperó durante tres largos pitidos hasta que alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Bueno? ¿Koshi?—

—Soy yo ¿Cómo has estado, Azumane? ¿Y los demás?—

—Muy bien, aunque estábamos preocupados ¿Sabes? No habías llamado por casi dos meses...—

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento mucho.—Se disculpó.— Pero ¿Están contigo en este momento?—

—Uh...— Azumane se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, seguramente pasando su mirada por su departamento.— Si, están todos ¿Quieres que te ponga en altavoz?—

—Si no es mucha molestia.— Koshi alejó el teléfono de él lo suficiente para que lo siguiente que dijera no molestara a el otro.— ¡Daichi! ¿Puedes venir ya?—

Desde la cocina, Daichi contestó.

—¡Ya voy!—

Azumene volvió a hablar justo cuando Daichi entraba a la sala de estar por la puerta que conectaba con la cocina.

—¡Koshi! ¡Daichi! ¿¡Porqué no habían llamado!?—

—¿¡Cómo está América!? Deben de ser toda una molestia, esos inútiles de ciudad.—

—¡Tu lenguaje!—

—¿Qué era lo que nos tenían que decir?— Azumane habló con más fuerza para escucharse por encima de las voces de sus acompañantes.

—Bueno... ¿Puedes decirlo tu, Daichi?—

—Aceptaron nuestra solicitud de adopción...—

—¡Eso es genial!—Le interrumpió una de las voces que venía del teléfono.— ¿Ven que teníamos razón? ¡Solo tenían que esperar!_ Ha ha ha._—

—¡Muchas felicidades! Estoy muy contento por ustedes.—

—¡Todos lo estamos! Pero procuren llamarnos más seguido.—

Koshi miró a Daichi, en sus ojos la pregunta "¿Les dirás que aún no es oficial?" perfectamente grabada y visible para alguien como su pareja. Daichi sostuvo su mirada por cinco segundos para después fijar su mirada en el teléfono, imaginando como deberían de estar sus amigos en Japón.

—Si, esperamos que todo salga bien.—

—¡Claro que saldrá bien! ¡Ustedes merecen formar una familia, Koshi, Daichi!—

—¡Tiene razón, ustedes merecen cuidar a esos _mocosos_! —

—Ya, ya, están mareando a Koshi-san y Daichi-san con tanto grito.—

La pareja sonrío como si ellos estuvieran en la misma sala de estar, como si estuvieran viendo a sus cuatro amigos gritando o tratando de calmar a los otros. Como era cuando eran más jóvenes.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que deba decirle a Tobio, Daichi?—

La luna se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de la pareja, el oscuro cielo sin estrellas a su alrededor. Koshi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Daichi y miró el libro que tenía el otro en sus piernas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Trátalo bien, evita que se asuste. Si llega a tener una actitud como la de hace dos días, llámame.— Contestó y cerró el libro para después dejarlo en el pequeño escritorio a su derecha.— ¿Sabes? Yo no creo que sea un mal chico.—

—Ni yo.— Coincidió.— Pero sólo sabremos la respuesta hasta mañana ¿No?—

Los brazos de Koshi se estiraron para rodear el torso de Daichi y este, sonriendo, rodeo los hombros de Koshi con uno de sus brazos.

—Koshi.—Le llamó cerca de su oído, su cara se tornó seria.— Si después de todo no podemos adoptarlos nosotros estaremos bien ¿Entendido?—

Se mantuvo ahí, con sus labios casi besando su oreja. A Koshi se le cortó la respiración momentáneamente y sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a Daichi. La sonrisa de el de cabello claro temblaba cada vez más y más hasta el punto en el que tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no comenzar a balbucear.

Cuando Daichi sintió algo húmedo cayendo en su frente y alzó la vista para encontrar a Koshi llorando lo único que atinó fue a besar con torpeza a su pareja.

—Lo lamento.— Daichi acarició, con todo el tacto y delicadeza que era capaz, la cabeza de Koshi. Sus dedos temblaron al sentir el suave tacto de su piel contra el cabello del otro. La sonrisa de él también comenzó a temblar.— No debería de decir estas cosas ¿Verdad? Se supone que debemos de ser positivos.—

—No es tu culpa.— Dijo Koshi, su voz ahogada y distorsionada por las lágrimas y la mucosidad acumulada en sus fosas nasales. Ambos rieron por aquella extraña voz.— Ni esta voz rara ni mis lágrimas son tu culpa, Daichi. Es mía... a veces odio ser tan sensible.—

—Oh no, no puedes hacer eso.— Se esforzó por reprimir las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir por el cambio en la voz de su prometido.— Sabes lo mucho que me encanta lo sensible que eres, sobre todo cuando se trata de tus _puntos sensibles._—

La sonrisa en los labios de Daichi cambió al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban el punto debajo de la oreja de Koshi.

—¡Da-daichi!—

* * *

—¿Eres amigo de Shoyo, Tobio?—

Tobio estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas del único árbol que había en el jardín trasero del orfanato, aun así sus pies no estaban a menos de 40 centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Koshi. La mirada de desconfianza en los ojos del no tan pequeño niño provocaban repetitivos temblores en las rodillas del adulto al mismo tiempo que sentía como el sudor se iba acumulando en su nuca.

—Shoyo es el tonto que ha estado pegado a mí desde que llegué aquí.— Contestó Tobio y se calló por varios minutos callado. Koshi no decía nada, la expresión en la cara del infante le decía que quería agregar algo más.— Estoy acostumbrado a que esté detrás de mi rogando porque juegue con él.—

—Entonces ¿No es tú amigo?—

Los oscuros ojos azules se desviaron hacía el suelo mientras Tobio pensaba su respuesta. Una vez su vista volvió hacía abajo, donde estaba Koshi, el niño bajó con velocidad del árbol.

—No, pero no me gusta que muchas parejas vengan a verlo.—

Koshi hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

—Cuando piensas que Shoyo podría irse ¿Te entristeces?—

—No quiero quedarme sólo.—

Las palabras salieron arrastrándose de la boca de pequeño oji-azul y sus mejillas se fueron encendiendo con el transcurso de los segundos. Koshi tuvo que parpadear varias veces para verificar que el brillo en los ojos de Tobio se debía a que las lágrimas se habían agrupado en estos y el niño hacía todo esfuerzo para que estas no se derramaran.

—Ya veo.—

* * *

—¿Qué les pareció la visita de hoy Sr. Daichi, Sr. Koshi?— La joven directora del orfanato los miró a través de sus delgadas gafas.

—Shoyo es un buen chico, totalmente.—Respondió Daichi.

—Y Tobio no tenía malas intenciones, es muy cercano a Shoyo ¿No es así?— Dijo a su vez Koshi.

—Lo son.—Afirmó la mujer.— Shoyo fue el primer en acercarse a Tobio cuando él llegó, a pesar de que lo trataba mal y le gritaba; Shoyo siempre estuvo ahí junto a él. La mayoría de las veces cuando una pareja se interesaba en Shoyo nosotros presentábamos a Tobio también, sería una gran desgracia separarlos. Pero al parecer el comportamiento de Tobio no le da muchos puntos buenos...—

—Cierto, Tobio mencionó que muchas parejas vienen a ver a Shoyo...—

—Muchas, si, pero el tiende a comportarse muy mal cuando lo visitan.— Una entristecida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer.— Temía que su apego a Tobio provocara que no pudiera encontrar a una familia.—

* * *

—Si ambos se volvieran nuestros hijos, Daichi, ¿en serio crees que seríamos unos buenos padres? ¿Podríamos darles todo lo que se merecen? ¿Sería mejor que estar en ese orfanato?—

Sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión, abrazados y cubiertos por una manta desde sus pies hasta sus cuellos, Daichi y Koshi miraban el _reality show _que emitía aquel canal -Más de 500 canales eran sofocantes para ellos dos- siempre ese día a la misma hora. La luz del televisor era lo único que alumbraba la sala de estar.

—Estoy tan seguro de eso como que eres la única persona a la que amaré tanto.— Le respondió Daichi.

—Entonces, yo estoy tan seguro de eso como de que eres el hombre más sensual que he conocido.—

* * *

**¡Dos capítulos en dos días! Ya, me emociono con facilidad(?) Muchas gracias a los review y a los nuevos favoritos y alertas (?) Me alegro de que el hecho de que lleve la adopción de manera lenta (?) sea de su agrado. Sobre todo gracias a**_** Minka'Sunflowers**_** -que por cierto amo tu fanfic ****Where flowers bloom, so does hope**** sklsdfalsk tenía que decirlo- **_**TaraKinomiya y Nikki Usagi.**_

**Ahora las disculpas·n· este capítulo fue más de diálogos, además de que tiene muchos saltos entre sí, pero no quería alargar mucho las cosas, pero juro que en el próximo será sin menos saltos entre sí, y ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos un nuevo intento de reunión entre los cuatro!(?)**

**¡Nos vemos~!**


End file.
